Rapania
Rapania is an island east of Antarctica known for its unusually hot climate. It was founded in 1867 by the Great and Noble Rapan Family, who immediately used their farming knowledge to create a coffee bean and chocolate farm. They supply Club Penguin with its chocolate and coffee. History The Great and Noble Rapan Family had once ruled another island, North Minea, until March 1866. A devastating storm struck Minea, killing the 400 inhabitants and thoroughly destroying the buildings and castle. Luckily, the Great and Noble Rapan Family had been off on a diplomatic expedition at the time, so they were unscathed. They arrived home to see their beautiful Minea completely destroyed. The left again in their boat and soon found the island that would soon be known as Rapania. The Rapan Family sent out a broadcast using radio equipment to alert all shipwreck victims to come to the island. A staggering 400 arrived, and the Rapans were stressed with how to feed them all. They did their best and managed to set up a combination chocolate/cacao bean farm. But how would they keep the farm going and feed all these people? A refugee named Hans Flipperino had a plan. Hans Flipperino had a photographic memory. He had also been a traveler almost his entire life. He had been around the entire Antarctic and remembered the location of every island. He set up three teams of penguins with no clear details why: one team would build boats, another make chocolate-covered coffee beans, and the last one to make bags. His plan was soon clear. Penguins would visit neighboring islands on market days and sell their bags of chocolates. It was wildly successful. The result was a huge BOOM of cash for Rapania. The chocolates, named 'Power Bites-for that day when you want more than just that chocolatey taste' were sold all over Antarctica. They were in the Penguin Band's rider. They were Aunt Arctic's favorite chocolate. Everyone in Club Penguin had tasted Power-Bites at least once in their lives. Power-Bites owned 73% of the Antarctic chocolate market. The only other serious competitors are Gulpy-Yums Chocolate Drizzle-Pops and the Gexonan Colony of Sweetzitland. To this day every member of Rapania is financially secure and the Great and Noble Rapan Family has a plump and healthy line of descendants. Military Rapania has a small underwater military base located on the south tip of the island. It is well-equipped for destroying passing boats, but not many planes. Rapania is generally not viewed as a threat and has not made any attacks on nearby islands. Transportation The island is quite small, so Rapanians mostly walk to get places. Bikes are used by the younger generations, and a few extremely rich families use hybrid cars. Boats are used to access the island, since there is no roadway between land-masses to get there. Government Rapania is a monarchy, ruled by Queen Ellie Attraca Rapella Rapan. She has ruled fairly and wisely over Rapania since 2000. She is the latest of a long line of Queens. Culture Rapania is known for its mostly food-related culture, thanks to its exquisite and extremely popular chocolates. Music, movies and art are not as big a part of the inhabitant's lives so far, but the Princess Joanna Elizabetha Rapella Rapan is trying to change the art aspect by setting up classes for young painters and building an art gallery. It is unknown how this will be recieved. Education There is one school in Rapania, named the Queen Ellie School for Excellence. There is high academic pressure on students. Penguins are in school from ages 5 to 17. After graduating, high-achieving students may be given a University scholarship in Club Penguin. Most continue on from school to make chocolates, but others immigrate to other islands and work there. Currency The main currencies are Panians, Ch'iokavses, and Ences. 100 Ences make a Ch'iokav, and 50 Ch'iokavses make a Panian. Foreign Relations Club Penguin - Great! High-achieving Rapanians are given scholarships to the university, and Rapania supplies them with chocolates and coffee beans. Notable Rapanians *Hans Flipperino: Launched Power Bites, the Antarctic-famous, billion-dollar chocolate company. *Queen Taryn Jacquelina Rapella Rapan: Was the last queen of Minea and Rapania's first leader. *King Alexo Tchaikozko Rapello Rapan: The first leader of Minea. So far the only male who has ever governed a Rapan-lead country. *Tapa Charbonnea: The first penguin to sell a bag of Power Bites. Category:Countries Category:Islands